1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ophthalmic device, and a method and a program for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various ophthalmic devices using optical instruments have been used. The optical instruments for observing an eye include an anterior eye portion photographing machine, a fundus camera, a confocal scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO device), and the like. The SLO device is for observing a fundus by emitting light onto the fundus via a scanning optical system and detecting intensity of the light reflected and scattered from the fundus via a confocal optical system.
In such an ophthalmic device, it is expected to observe an eye to be examined accurately by reducing an involuntary eye movement thereof. In an SLO device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,081, when a fundus is scanned with a light source of a fixation lamp by a scanning optical system of the SLO, the light source is switched on and off rapidly, whereby a prescribed pattern of the fixation lamp is projected onto the fundus. Thus, it is possible to fixate a gaze of a subject on the prescribed pattern of the fixation lamp, which pattern is projected onto the fundus, and to reduce an involuntary eye movement of the subject.